The present invention relates to field of local content protection. More specifically, the present invention is directed towards protecting broadcast content locally after the broadcast content has been received at remote locations to a broadcaster.
Secure broadcast systems encrypt data, transmit the encrypted data to a receiving location, and then allow the receiving location to decrypt the data using a decryption key. Once the broadcast content is compromised anywhere, then the broadcast content is potentially compromised everywhere. What is needed is a system that can differentiate how broadcast content is treated globally in a broadcast environment versus how the content is treated locally, and to independently and uniquely protect the broadcast content locally. Such a system would have the advantage of minimizing the cost of a locally breached security system.
Because content may be most vulnerable at remote locations to the broadcaster, once the local security of a system has been breached at the local location, future content at that local location may also be breached. Therefore, there is also needed is a system in which security at a local location may be refreshed either periodically, or after a security breach is suspected.
Different broadcasters may process their data differently for use on specific playback platforms. Further, encryption may need to be tailored to particular local environments. This may cause compatibility problems when trying to provide a generic local security solution for broadcasted content. There is a need for a local broadcast content security system to work independently of a broadcasters data processing.
Broadcasters may also desire to control how and when broadcast content is processed and displayed at different receiving stations. Needed is a local broadcast content security system which allows control over how different receiving stations process and display data.
Broadcasters may be interested in auditing how their broadcast content is processed and displayed locally. Therefore, there may be a need to generate and maintain logs of how broadcast content is processed and displayed locally.
When broadcast content is pirated because a security breach has occurred, it may be important for the broadcaster to determine where the security breach has occurred. Therefore, a local broadcast content security system may need to watermark content locally before it is presented.
Moving keys around always increases the chance of broadcast content being compromised. Therefore, there is a need for a local content security system to generate and store keys used for locally re-encrypting content.
What is needed is a system for securing broadcasting content locally at receiving stations that may be remote to a broadcaster. This system may need to implement controllable and renewable security measures, compatible with many other content processing and display systems. Security measures may include re-encrypting received broadcast content using locally generated keys, watermarking the received broadcast content, and logging both processing and display of broadcast content.